


Whether Or No

by thorin_oakengofuckyourself



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also bard is my child and i love him. thranduil can fuck himself for all i care, botfa hurt me, the battle of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorin_oakengofuckyourself/pseuds/thorin_oakengofuckyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that thing where Sam/Frodo quotes fit disgustingly well with Bilbo/Thorin? This is that thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether Or No

**Author's Note:**

> im an awful person and i literally all but forgot i even HAD an ao3 account. so i havent written jack for months and months but given that botfa has utterly destroyed me forever, heres this tiny baby fic since i cant seem to write anything long for the hobbit :')

"He will kill you for this," the Bowman says quietly, blunt but not cruel, for that is his way. His eyes waver between the Hobbit and the smooth, luminous stone he carries, his brows drawn taut like a bowstring. Thranduil is like a specter next to him, towering over everyone in the spacious tent save Gandalf and resplendent in shimmering armor, and yet he is so quiet and still as to not be there. He makes no comment as Bilbo holds the stone forward again, but his glittering, hungry gaze says much, and the halfling is filled with an intense and perhaps uncharitable dislike of the Elvenking. More dangerous and less wise, Beorn had called the Mirkwood elves, and Bilbo believes it an apt description. Less wealthy than his distant cousins, Thranduil desires an ever-greater hoard, enough to go to war for it. _And yet he condemned Thrór for the same_.  _He must have been terribly unobservant in the years leading up to Smaug's arrival to not notice the hypocrisy_ , Bilbo thinks sourly. Presently, however, the Elvenking shifts his weight impatiently and Bard clears his throat, obviously waiting on Bilbo to answer him.

"Thorin is... Not himself," he sighs, his mouth suddenly bone-dry. He is tired of dealing with kings. "He is a good man, could be a good king, but this stone and the mountain have brought madness down on him, and I see no other way to be rid of it. Come morning I will have outmaneuvered him, and he will have to honor his promise to you if he wants this thrice-damned stone back." He all but waves the thing in their faces for emphasis, deflating a bit when Bard seems unconvinced.

"I will face his wrath as I have faced it before, for there is a softness underneath all his pigheaded Dwarfish posturing, even if it is well-hidden when he is in the company of strangers. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate, and rude, and unyielding, and with the most terrible manners you have ever seen -- but they are also brave, and kind, and loyal to a fault." Bilbo brings himself up short, the image of Thorin's warm smile -- over an acorn, of all silly things -- coming to him unbidden. The Hobbit shakes his head, swallowing, and says, "I love him. He's like that, and sometimes it shines through, somehow. But I love him, whether or no. And I will protect him, whether he likes it or not. I've grown very fond of these Dwarves, and I should like to save them if I can."

Gandalf makes a noise behind him, perhaps one of affection or one of grief, Bilbo doesn't care to know which. He pushes the pale stone into Thranduil's outstretched hand without another second's hesitation and acquiesces to Bard's pleas that he stay the night, knowing he will have to be gone to the mountain before daybreak.

 _And so the stage is set_ , he thinks, trailing unhappily behind Alfrid, apprehension roiling in his gut. _You've made your bed, Bilbo Baggins, and now you must lie in it. I can only hope I have not been a fool this night._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ehhh, im trash and i hamfisted in some Thoughts about the elves and what i remember of bilbos line from the movie. let me know if its too much/out of place/etc.
> 
> the scene on the battlements hurt so good ("i may be a burglar but i like to think im an honest one. i am willing to let it stand against my claim." "your claim? you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!")
> 
> BUT most importantly: the ending is wrong, everyone is happy and bilbo and thorin are the most gay. everyone appreciates tauriel. fili gets more than 3 lines. everyone smooches. congrats
> 
> also, i know that (in movie canon, at least) thranduils whole reason for refusing to help the dwarves when smaug attacked AND threatening them with war in botfa is because, somehow, his wifes necklace ended up in erebor and thrór refused to give it to him. hes really not so unforgivable as he seemed before, now that we know what drives him. bilbo, however, doesnt know about that, and i have a hard time forgiving the elvenking his selfishness because even though sometimes hes justified in his actions hes still cruel and isolationist and miserly, so thats my excuse


End file.
